


Sehyoon's Seven Minutes

by Softhyoonie83 (Ink_Filled_Dreams)



Series: Seven Minutes In Heaven (A.C.E) [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, referenced dongjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Filled_Dreams/pseuds/Softhyoonie83
Summary: Sehyoon has never been a fan of Seven Minutes in Heaven. It's such an awkward game, especially when you have a crush on one of the people playing. It gets even worse when Chan changes the rules, so you have tochoosewho you spend the seven minutes with. Of course, he has to choose Byeongkwan...
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: Seven Minutes In Heaven (A.C.E) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578889
Kudos: 80





	Sehyoon's Seven Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> I know this type of fanfic is somewhat overdone, but I love Seven Minutes In Heaven fics. I don't know why, but I just never get sick of them.

"Everyone knows how to play, right?" Chan said as they settled in a circle around the coffee table. Byeongkwan had already written down all of their names and put them in a spare hat. The only thing left to do was start, since everyone knew how to play. Sehyoon felt the anxious twisting in his stomach intensify.

The game itself was awkward enough, but when you were playing with your crush, it was ten times worse. I snuck a quick glance at Byeongkwan, who seemed totally relaxed, as if the threat of being locked in a closet with someone for seven whole minutes wasn't looming over our heads. Donghun sat to my left, squirming and fidgeting like crazy. Jun looked a little less nervous, but not nearly as confident as Byeongkwan. Chan, on the other hand, had an evil smirk on his face, one I knew too well.

"Actually, why don't we change a few rules?" He suggested slyly, his dark brown eyes glinting with mischievous intent. "Picking names at random is boring. How about we go in a circle, and each person has to pick who they go with? That sounds more interesting, doesn't it?"

Jun shrugged. "Sounds fine to me."

"So you're telling me I wrote down everyone's names for nothing?" Byeongkwan complained, and the other three laughed. I managed a smile, but internally my mind was reeling.

I had two options: either I picked Byeongkwan, who I had liked for months now, or I could pick one of the other three, and spend the seven minutes either talking or sitting in silence with them. The last option was safer, definitely, but if I chose the first option, I could be alone with Byeongkwan for seven minutes, and that was really, _really_ tempting.

"Since I don't want to start, why don't we go in a circle clockwise, starting with Jun, so I go last?" Chan said, earning a half hearted glare from Jun.

Donghun raised his hand. "Wait, since you suggested the idea, doesn't that mean you have to go first?" He asked, and Jun quickly agreed. If Jun went first, that meant I'd go second, and I'd only have a short amount of time to decide who to pick, but if Chan went first then I'd have to wait longer, which would make the anticipation that much worse.

"I don't know who I'm going to pick yet," Chan argued. "I want some time to think! You already know who you're going to choose, don't you?"

Jun sighed, putting his hands up in surrender. "Alright, fine, I'll go first. Gosh, you're stubborn. I pick Donghun."

Chan cocked his head to the side. "Huh. I thought you'd pick Sehyoon for some reason."

I flushed up to the roots of my hair. I hadn't even considered that someone would choose me. That had to be even more awkward than being the one doing the picking. _I wonder if Byeongkwan will pick me..._

I quickly pushed the thought out of my mind. He'd probably pick Chan, since they were such good friends. It would be less awkward for both of them that way. _If I were following that logic, I'd pick...still Byeongkwan. Dang it._ Picking anyone other than my best friend would seem suspicious, but I didn't know how I'd handle being so close to him for that long. Those seven minutes would feel like eternity if I chose Byeongkwan.

Donghun and Jun awkwardly stood up. They exchanged glances as Byeongkwan pulled out his phone. "I'll start the timer," he said. "Don't have too much fun in there!"

For the entire seven minutes, Chan and Byeongkwan stood with their ears pressed to the door, hands over their mouths to stifle their giggles. I sat on the couch, my heart beating faster with each passing minute. I had to pick Byeongkwan. What other choice did I really have? Of course, Chan would be listening to everything we said and did - Jun too, probably - and I wouldn't dare ruin our friendship. I'd keep it friendly, no kissing or groping or anything of the sort.

"Times up!" Chan hollered once the alarm went off, making me jump. He opened the door, pouting with disappointment when he saw that Donghun and Jun were standing as far apart as you could get in the small space. For a second I thought they hadn't done anything, until I saw that tufts of Donghun's hair were sticking up and Jun's shirt was disheveled. When Donghun took his seat next to me, I noticed that his lips were slightly swollen.

I couldn't meet Byeongkwan's eye as everyone returned to their original seats. Already they were staring me down, Donghun and Jun's little make out session forgotten. "Well, Sehyoon, have you decided who you're going to spend seven minutes in heaven with?" Chan asked, snatching Byeongkwan's phone from the coffee table. I swallowed back my nerves, putting on the best casual smile I could managed given the situation and my pounding heart.

"I guess I'll go with Byeongkwan," I said, the words feeling wet and thick in my throat. No one looked surprised at this. Of course they wouldn't be, we were close friends after all, who else would I pick?

The closet was more cramped than it looked, and even if I moved back as far as I could, our knees still touched. I didn't look at Byeongkwan as we got into the closet - I just couldn't. My body feel both hot and cold at the same time, and the skin of my neck prickled uncomfortably. I don't remember ever feeling this flustered before.

"Seven minutes!" Chan reminded us, winking suggestively before closing the door. The darkness hid my heated face, but now I couldn't see what Byeongkwan was doing. Maybe that was best?

After a few seconds of silence, Byeongkwan poked me in the shoulder. "What are we going to do?" He asked. How could he sound so calm? I shrugged, then remembered he couldn't see me.

"I don't know. Wait, I guess?"

A hand ran up my arm to my shoulder, hesitant and slow. "Just wait?" He asked softly, and I swore he moved closer. "Isn't that kind of boring? We could at least talk." I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek. No way we could just 'talk.' I already felt like losing it, and it had hardly been a minute. I went to take a step back, but my heel hit the wall behind me.

"Talk about what?" I asked, turned my head to the side so his face wasn't so close. I could hear him giggle in the dark.

"About anything. Why are you getting all nervous? It's just a game." His other hand rested on my hip, his slender fingers hooking through my beltloops. He pulled me closer, so our thighs touched. My breath audibly caught. "What's wrong?" Byeongkwan said teasingly, so close his lips grazed my jaw. "They'll have no idea what we're doing as long as we're quiet."

My resolve to do nothing with him was slipping from the grasp. So much for keeping this friendly. "But we're friends," I said, hoping my protests didn't sound as weak to him as they did to me.

To my surprise, Byeongkwan stopped nuzzling my cheek and stepped back, giving me the chance to breathe. "We can stop if you're not comfortable with this. I'd hate for this to come between our friendship or for things to be awkward for us because of this," he said shyly, making my heart flutter. I longed to see the sweet smile I knew he was giving me right now. He could make me melt with a single smile, and it wasn't fair. I couldn't fight against his unintentional seduction.

"I don't..." I started, the words dying on my tongue. Byeongkwan stepped back a little bit further, taking my hesitation for rejection. I quickly backpedaled, my face scorching hot at this point. "I don't mind it...as long as you don't mind it," I said.

Byeongkwan's fingers brushed my sleeve as he felt around for my hand. "Sehyoon, I really want to kiss you," he said, hooking his forefinger through my ring finger. "The thing is, I think you're really handsome, and this is going to sound weird, but I've had a crush on you for a while. I know we're friends, and I don't want to ruin that, but I can't help how I feel, and every time we're together I feel like I'm about to burst. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I was planning on telling you later, during my turn, but I didn't expect you to pick me. I didn't really have time to prepare, so I guess this will have to do. I was hoping it would sound nicer than this."

I let my arms fall around his waist, pulling him close I could kiss him. I knew we didn't have much time left, so I kept it short and sweet, letting my lips linger as my hands slid into the back pockets of his jeans. Our lips moved together slowly, both of us unsure of what the other liked. I debated taking it further, but I didn't want to risk getting caught kissing my best friend, so I slowly pulled back, my lips parted and slightly wet.

"I like you," I said, giving his rear a teasing squeeze before retracting my hands. "Please be my boyfriend?" I asked, but Byeongkwan didn't have the chance to answer, as the closet door was thrown open to reveal the other three huddled around the closet.

"Times up!" Chan practically yelled, looking us over for any sign of a heated make out session. "What did you two do? You both look like you've been sitting there doing nothing! How boring." He pouted, then stepped back to let us both out. "What were you talking about, anyways? I couldn't hear you, you guys talk too quietly."

Jun cuffed him lightly over the head. "The whole point of the game is that they get seven minutes of privacy, so stop nagging them."

"You were eavesdropping, too! Stop acting innocent." Chan flopped back down onto the couch. I glanced over at Byeongkwan, only to find that he had been staring at me. He shot me a shy grin.

"Yes," he said, answering my question from before. Donghun shot him a weird look, but he didn't say anything, thank goodness. I didn't know how Byeongkwan would explain that, and honestly, I didn't want to find out, since I had a feeling he'd tell them the truth, and while I didn't want to keep something like this from our friends, I needed some time to process it myself before they bombarded us with questions.

"It's your turn now. Who do you want to pick?" Chan asked as he turned his attention to Donghun who was next, oblivious to the secret little smiles Byeongkwan and I were exchanging. A warm, bubbly feeling filled my chest when he made a heart at me with his forefinger and thumb, grinning brightly. I rolled my eyes, but I gave him a heart back. Turns out this game isn't as bad as I thought. I didn't know what would happen during Byeongkwan turn, but for right now, I didn't have to think about it. I needed some time to calm down, and to give my poor heart a break before Byeongkwan made it go into overdrive again.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidently refreshed the page not once, but TWICE (within fifteen minutes of each other, too) so I had to rewrite the ending two times. You'd think I'd learn, but this happens to me a lot. Sigh.


End file.
